


2 Hot Blondes and 1 Hot Redhead Blacked

by Maxbass



Series: The Pit [5]
Category: Coxville Series - thePiT | PITerotic (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apartment, Bisexual Female Character, Corruption, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Ejaculate, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female Ejaculation, Foursome - F/M/M/M, French Kissing, Gangbang, Gentle Kissing, Group Sex, High School, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Male Character of Color, Multi, Original Character(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Penises, Rough Oral Sex, Scissoring, Vaginal Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: After having put away all her clothes and having a good night rest, Marcella, Jenny and Kitty go to Coxville High for work and school where principal Long and coach Black start to forge their plans for Marcella to make her addicted to black cocks but first she has a lovely encounter with one of the cheerleaders.Characters:Marcella Dixon © MaxbassAll other Characters © ThePit
Relationships: Marcella Highthorn/Jenny Summers, Marcella Highthorn/Kitty Summers
Series: The Pit [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094852





	2 Hot Blondes and 1 Hot Redhead Blacked

“Hehehe can’t believe you got so much yesterday, good thing we had two closets in the first place for all these clothes” Kitty grins the next morning while they sit at breakfast together. “Indeed that final shop was rather generous, makes me wonder what you had to do for it” Jenny giggles while Marcella makes the “my lips are sealed” gesture which makes them all chuckle when breakfast gets served. “Seems our second show has gotten even more followers and watchers so I’m sure you’ll enjoy the fruits of our pleasure even more” Kitty says with a wink to her lover who chuckles before she replies “all I hope is that they have a new nurse uniform for me because for now I will use the one I have as a jacket until then”

Jenny giggles and nods “I think that makes sense but I’m sure that will be arranged quickly and who knows when your last name will be legally changed to Dixon” Marcella looks puzzled at this and then remembers what happened between her and the principal. “Not sure how fast things work in Coxville County in matters like that” the redhead tells her two blond lovers who shrug since they have no clue either. “Perhaps we can ask my mother if needed to expedite things since our family are the founders of this county” Jenny tells them and Kitty say that might be a good idea.

“Well it needed but let’s not rush things since it has only been a few days and I think no local government works that fast” the redhead chuckles and the two hot blondes laugh along but they realize that they need to leave in a few minutes. “You know we have to get up earlier I think starting next day since we do spend more time chatting that we barely have time for breakfast” Marcella says jokingly though the other two smile and they also nod. 

“Good point, I guess it might be because we’re so comfortable around one another like we’re almost family” Jenny remarks which makes Kitty giggles when she replies “we have been more like lovers than the host/guest relationship or even just as friends but it’s something we have to discuss more when we have the time because we need to finish breakfast now or we will be late” Kitty says and they quickly eat their food before they rush to the car.

“Wow you look amazing, nurse Dixon” Stacy says when she sees Marcella walk in the hallway biting her lower lip when she looks the nurse all over. “I do love the look and your body has become even sexier, would you mind giving me your phone number so we can…meet later?” she asks when Patty walks by who hears part of the conversation. “Can I have it to for…similar reasons?” she giggles and the nurse chuckles in response giving both girls her private phone number who both run away all giggly.

“You certainly are popular with the girls” Kitty grins while she sneaks in a grope on the redhead’s breasts before their pink lips meet and kiss deeply for all to see. “I do love kissing you, babe” the girl whispers warmly before she runs off though she gets a spank in return which makes her giggle while Marcella watches that bubble butt jiggle in admiration before she makes her way to her office.

When she gets there she finds a girl sitting there where bulky clothes and has a book in her hands while her brown hair is in a bun. She looks up with her brown eyes and a small smile appears on her lips. “Hello nurse Dixon I am Susan Dupree we met before on the field as one of the cheerleaders who made out with you” the brunette giggles a little nervously when Marcella bends over and kisses her deeply much to the surprise of the girl who starts to kiss back after a few seconds. “Ah yes I remember now, so how may I help you dear?” the nurse asks while she watches the girl blush while trying to regain her composure.

“I just thought to come in to make an appointment with you, nurse Dixon” Susan says “you see, I enjoy being healthy and had nurse Swallows do a weekly check up to make sure I’m as healthy as possible. Since you’re new I assume she has maybe not told you this so I thought to tell you ahead of time” 

Marcella nods and takes the girl’s file from the cabinet “ah yes I see now, I must have missed that. So each Friday you come here for a full health check, I’m glad you told me so I will put you down for tomorrow and then for each week. Here is my phone number in case you have any questions” she says with a smile and wink which makes the student giggle a little while she saves the phone number in her cell phone.

“Thank you, Miss Dixon” Susan says “I’ll be sure to be here on time and call when needed” she then bends over to give the nurse a soft kiss on the lips before she departs. Marcella smiles watching the girl go “I think I remember her looking sexier so I’m curious about tomorrow” she thinks with a grin while she starts making an appointment for every Friday when her phone rings and she sees Ivana’s name appear with whom she talks and gets updates from until they end the conversation.

A few hours later and there is a call coming in from the principal’s office where she is asked to come to immediately. Marcella closes the door of her office behind her and makes her way to the principal’s office where she gets told she can go inside.

She sees the principal sitting there with another person on a chair with him holding a camera. “Glad you could come so quickly nurse Dixon, this gentleman will be taking a pictures for you new id and driver’s license” Willie says with a smile while he eyes the nurse all over “and I have to say I love the new look” Marcella smiles while she sits down as the photographer takes a few pictures of her and after a few minutes he leaves the pictures behind.

“Well I have almost everything arranged for the name change to be official, I can now make the necessary changes though as for your bank accounts what would you like, to have your names changed for your personal and joined account or just your personal one?” Willie asks the nurse who thinks for a minute before she tells him that it should just for her personal account at which he nods. “Then you can come in tomorrow and get your new papers to have you officially become Marcella Dixon” he grins and walks towards his office door which he closes “now as a thank you” he winks and pulls his pants down.

Marcella gulps at the length of the old man’s shaft which is probably the longest dick she will ever see. “Come on bitch you know what to do, suck my dick and use those big tits of yours” he growls lustfully while he lays his limp pole on her breasts. Marcella smiles and removes her clothes and hears a hot groan from the principal when he witnesses her full nude body close by instead on one of his cameras.

“Yes Sir” the redhead grins before she takes that massive dong between her breasts and rubs them along that black pole. “Mmm that is a good slut! Now put those pink lips to good use and suck on it as well” her boss tells her and watches her lips open wide to take the head inside her mouth. The old man grins before pleasure starts to fill his body which results in his long black dick getting harder and bigger.

“Come on, white slut! Start taking it all inside you! I know you can do it!” Willie says while grabbing her head and starts cramming his eighteen inch rod deeper and deeper into the woman’s mouth and throat. “Oooh yes that’s it! Swallow it all whore! Aaaah swallow all of my black dick! Such a perfect mouth! We should make this body of yours available to all black cocks and get you hooked to them even more!” he moans while he starts fucking the nurse’s mouth and he feels her throat opening up more until his hard black meat sword is inside her mouth and throat all the way.

“Aaah yes that’s it! Such a good girl aaah such a perfect fit mmm!” principal Long moan loudly while his hips keep moving harder and faster, her long shaft throbbing and leaking into that tight white throat. The man could not control himself and starts to thrust hard an fuck that throat like a beast. “Oooh yes that is what you’re good for aaah on the end of a black dick! I am going to make sure you will get trained in a good black cock addicted slut like your girlfriends!” he growls and moans hilting his black tower deep into Marcella’s mouth.

“Girlfriends?!” the redheaded nurse thinks when she hears those words until those musky grey pubes invade her nostrils when his jizz starts to get released directly into her stomach by the bucket loads. “Oooh god there is just something about your throat that makes me cum so hard and your cunt is going to receive my next load” the black man says and tells her to bend over the desk.

“Damn that is a black dick worthy phat assed white girl” he groans before ramming his entire shaft deep into the nurse’s cunt right into her womb. “If you have my child I will take it to raise it when it is a boy aaah! I need an heir aaah fuck I just love breeding this white cunt!” principal Long moans out loud before he starts to pound that slit hard and deep.

Meanwhile on the sport field coach Black and Jenny Summers look over the field to see the students working hard. The muscular black man grabs a handful of the blond woman’s thick ass who giggles. “Do you know if Marcella has any plans for this weekend?” he asks her and she shakes her head. “I don’t think so, I have a feeling she isn’t much of a weekend planner unless someone asks her, why?” Jenny asks the man who gave her the first taste of black cock and owns her pussy.

“Good, then I’m going to ask her to stay the entire weekend with me and train her to be a good black cock addicted slut like her girlfriends are and you can have her body as you claimed her but I want to own her cunt like I own yours” he smirks “it’s not like I heard any complaints from you about it since you still get fucked more by other black cocks than mine, you horny cow” he chuckles while he keeps fondling her butt.

“Mmm yeah that’s true and wait did you say girlfriends?” Jenny asks in surprise when he says that which gets a chuckle from the man. “Oh come on, don’t tell me you have not heard the rumors going around school that you and Kitty are Marcella’s girlfriends? It should have been obvious the way you two are around her and I did tell you that black guys love women who aren’t afraid of getting it on with one another let alone in some group sex” he chuckles when he sees the words he has been telling her slowly starting to sink in.

“Kitty did mention that we should address it at some, I guess we all have been slow to realize it despite the time we spend with one another, just this morning she mentioned something along those lines” Jenny tells Black who smirks at this. “I guess somehow her being married has put it on the backburner for us with some fear that if he comes back she will go with her husband or she doesn’t feel the same way” she tells him with a sigh.

“Well you better start thinking on it because I can tell you that she feels the same about you two as you two do about her” he tells her trying to drill in his point “the fact that she has not even thought about asking about her wedding ring or putting it back on should be telling enough if not then what about the fact that she let you change her look so she could be like you and be more with you, though that last part is just my take on it but think about it during the weekend, I’ll bring her back before dinner on Sunday and don’t forget to enjoy the show” and with that he leaves to see to the football team.

“I guess he may have a point or two there” Jenny thinks when all that information has sunken in, she sees her daughter and calls out to her telling her what coach Black just told her. “I see what he means and I did hear a rumor or two like that, perhaps we should talk about this on Sunday afternoon so we can enjoy black cocks like always have done *giggle* and perhaps see what coach has planned for her” Kitty says and her mother agrees to this before they both go back to training.

“Aaaah yes all nice and filled with black seed” Willie grunts happily when he shoots another hot load into the nurse’s twat and feels quite satisfied. “You drained my balls really good, such a perfect white bitch you are” he grins and pulls his pole out watching his seed spills from her cunt. He puts his pants back on while the nurse stands up entranced by the hard fucking which makes him grin and thinks “just a few more and she will be completely addicted to black cocks and it being the only thing on her mind, good thing I asked coach Black to train her this weekend”

“Oh yes before I forget” he chuckles and points to a package on his desk “that contains your new uniforms to fit your new bimbo measurements” and he winks. The redhead smiles while cum spills from her honey pot and starts to get dressed after enough got out not to stain her panties. “Thank you for all the help and the fucking” she grins and grabs the package before she leaves after he unlocked the door to his office.

“I hate seeing her go but I love watching her leave” principal Long chuckles while watching Marcella’s ass shake and jiggle as she walks away and then closes his door.

“Hello nurse Dixon” coach Black greets her when he walks into her office and she greets him back and he takes a seat next to her. “Do you have any plans this weekend? I asked Jenny but she wasn’t too sure about it so I thought to ask you because I have some plans that involve you though there is no refusing if you don’t have any plans” the coach says with a grin wrapping an arm around her shoulders and grabs one of her breasts.

“Mmm no I don’t have any plans, I was so used to having my weekend booked full that I am just not planning much and just relax” Marcella grins and sees the black man chuckle while he put her hand on his crotch. “Oh yes I heard about your musical exploits from your girlfriend but be ready tomorrow because after work you’re coming with me” coach says while he lets her feel the entire length of his shaft before he gets up giving her breasts a fondle and walks out of her office.

Marcella lets out a soft moan and a heated sigh after that encounter trying to calm herself. She could barely contain herself from masturbating and not only because of coach Black but principal Long had fucked her so hard and deep before that.

“Hope you’ll enjoy the show, principal” coach tells his boss when he visits the principal and sit in front of him. “So it is on? Good, she is a good slut and made for our black dicks” Willie says with a grin looking at the younger man. “Agreed, you should have seen her response when I put her hand on my crotch” Black grins and the other man chuckles and nods. “Oh no doubt about that, especially after I pounded her good earlier today” the older man says “I can still feel her pussy around my dick”

“Looks like I have something even more to look forward to” coach Black says while he gets up to leave “just enjoy the show, I have a lot of fun things in mind to train the redheaded slut” and closes the door behind him while the principal rubs his hands together wickedly.

Later that evening Marcella sat on the couch since Jenny and Kitty were out getting drilled watching a movie when her phone rings. “Hello Marcella, this is Bobbie Sue Kindle, I got your number from Candy who asked me to look in your family history” Marcella hears and the thinks for a second before she realizes who she is talking to. “Oh yes I remember now yes some of what Candy told me already about my grandmother” the redhead says and she hears a giggle from the other side.

“So I have been told, I have some information that might be of interest but I would like to meet you and have a talk but will tell you everything once I have a lot more though I think it won’t me long, possibly next week. Do you have some time now?” Bobbie Sue asks and Marcella nods telling her that she only watching a movie right now. “Ok, you’re staying at Jenny’s right? I’ll be right there” she hears the woman say before she hangs up.

Fifteen minutes later and Marcella hears the doorbell so she gets off the couch. She sees two women standing there one a blond with a nice rack and blue eyes and a brunette with brown eyes and a well-toned body. “Hello I’m Bobbie Sue and this is my sister Sammy who decided to come along since she is the training partner of Ivana who you well know. I am also the English teacher on Coxville High so it is a shame we had no chance to meet before” the blond woman says while they both come inside.

“It is no problem, it is always good to meet some new people so hopefully we will be able to talk more in the future and hope you we can be friends” Marcella says which makes the brunette grin who grabs a good hold of the redhead’s ass. “I like you, why don’t we go to the gym some time? It is better than sitting on the couch plus I need a training partner since Ivana can’t and some of the boys are missing her” Sammy says with a huge grin on her face before giving Marcella’s butt a squeeze.

“I’ll think about it, I do believe Kitty goes there as well” Marcella thinks out loud “but it seems like fun to try at least once, right?” The brunette grins and nods and the three of them sit on the couch together though Sammy seem to lean in against Marcella “sounds like fun, give me your number so we can meet some time” which Marcella gives quickly when Bobbie clears her throat.

“Well now that I have your attention there are a few things I would like to ask though I have been told you don’t know much really because of the dementia but is at least to see you gives me some indication when it comes to possible pictures” Bobbie Sue says when her hand touched Marcella’s hand and only pulls back when she sees the redhead look her and bites her lower lip a little.

Sammy sees this and grins “can’t deny that I don’t see the attraction and I did hear through the grapevine that she swings both ways so it would be fun to at least try it once” she thinks while she watches the two of them talk friendly. The brunette notices that her sister is really flirting with the woman despite being married and gives Marcella a nudge which makes her fall on top of Bobbie Sue which makes their lips meet.

Bobbie Sue blushes but she does not pull back and neither does Marcella who starts to kiss the blond woman on the lips. The well endowed blond wraps her arms around the redhead’s neck and the two start to kiss a little more deeply. “Mmm this is kind of hot even if she is my sister they are kissing so hot and just look at those huge breasts press against one another” Sammy thinks while she feels some moist between her thighs.

“Don’t forget about me” Sammy says when she taps Marcella’s shoulder who turns around and kisses the redhead as deeply as her sister did who kisses back while Bobbie Sue giggles a little with red on her cheeks because she could not believe she just did that. “Now I want more, she kisses so differently from the way my husband kisses” the blonde woman thinks while she watches her sister kiss the redheaded woman she was just kissing when she notices a light coming in through the window and pokes Marcella who breaks the kiss looking the beautiful blond in the eyes who points at the light.

The three of them quickly correct themselves and get back to business with Bobbie Sue asking a few more questions when Kitty walks in. “Oh hello Boobie Sue, I didn’t expect you to be here and hello Sammy” Jenny says with a grin on her face greeting her guests. Bobbie pouts cutely when Jenny uses that nickname. 

“Well your mother asked me to look into Marcella’s history to Coxville but I needed some info and have to see what she looks like because some of the pictures we found though I feel I should have more info by next week so I will call you then” Bobbie Sue says with a smile before she gets up and kisses Marcella on the cheek but her hand lingers on Marcella’s hand before she stands up.

“I’ll give you a call as well to meet up at the gym, perhaps Kitty would like to join in as well” Sammy says when Kitty walks in. “Oh that would a good idea, I’m sure Dwayne would love that” Kitty says with a grin on her face “and Marcella has been sitting on her butt most of the time unless someone was using it” Marcella grins when she gets up to let her guests out. “Looking forward to seeing you again” Sammy grins while she holds Marcella’s hand and puts it on her chest and her sister does the same before they both leave.

Marcella feels two hands on her shoulder, gets pulled inside and thrown on the couch with Jenny and Kitty jump next to her. “Now that you had a little fun with those two, it is our time now” Kitty grins and locks lips with the redhead while Jenny pulls Marcella’s top off and starts to lick and suckle on the woman’s nipples as the three lovers are intimate before they all head to bed sharing one bed before they fall asleep.

The next morning Marcella walks towards the principal’s office first to gather her cards and papers before she goes back to her office where she would drink a cup of coffee when she hears a knock on the door. “Enter!” she shouts and watches the door open, a smile appears on her lips when she sees Susan stepping inside. “Welcome, you can lock the door if that makes you more comfortable Susan” Marcella suggests and the brunette turns around to do just that before she comes in.

“Well Ivana told me you know the drill since this isn’t your first time” the nurse says while she closes the curtains while Susan undresses behind her. “Wow you have a very beautiful body” Marcella says in awe before she starts to routine. “Thank you, I do work out as much as I can” the student says proudly and when asks why she asks such bulky clothes “I just don’t like the attention of men, it just that I became a cheerleader to please my mother” she says when completely naked.

“I think I understand that, dear” Marcella says while she continues examining the girl which takes a few minutes after she looks at the results, the nurse turns around “well you are a very healthy young lady” she says when suddenly Susan sits on her lap. The brunette wraps her arms around the redhead’s neck and starts to kiss her deeply and passionately.

“Mmm never thought someone would be this happy to get a test result” Marcella giggles while Susan looks a little embarrassed about her outburst. “Didn’t say it was a bad thing, love” the nurse whispers before kissing the girl deeply on the lips and the two of them kiss one another happily and passionately. The two of them grope one another where they could when Marcella lifts the girl in her arms like a princess and lays her gently on the bed. The redhead slowly removes her clothes while they continue kissing when possible.

Their naked flesh touch while their tongues swirl around one another their kissing intensifying until Susan breaks he kiss and looks deep into the nurse’s heterochromatic eyes. “I want to lick your pussy, Miss Dixon” she whispers and sees Marcella turn around with her pussy looming above her before it comes down to her face. “Oh yummy” Susan whispers when she pulls Marcella’s hips down by the ass cheeks and starts licking the redhead’s honey pot.

“Mmm I can say the same of yours and call me Marcella, baby” Marcella purrs and moans while her tongue goes deep into the girl’s wet twat. She drinks deeply from Susan’ nectar letting the taste was down her tongue right down her throat. The redhead starts to moan more and more into Susan’s vagina while Susan responds the same as the nurse. Pleasure courses through their luscious bodies while their tongues and mouths drank deeply from their lover’s juices until they both orgasm and squirt into the other’s mouth.

They get up and start to intertwine their legs as their lower lips now kiss one another before the two of them start moving causing the lips and clits to rub against one another as the two women continue their lovemaking until both eventually lie on one another’s arms feeling a little exhausted.

“Mmm best health test ever” Susan whispers and kisses the nurse softly on the lips “can’t wait till next week” Marcella giggles and agrees with the bookworm cheerleader. “I’ll be doing more thorough physical exams on you from now on” the nurse says which causes them both to giggle while they both get dressed. “Mmm I do hope you do some exercises so we can do this much longer” Susan grins and fondles Marcella’s breasts. 

“You’re the third person that tells me to do that, guess I really have to now” Marcella chuckles after she finishes getting dressed. “Nothing wrong with getting in shape and I’m sure you’ll turn out even sexier but I’ll have to go quickly before coach Jenny chews my ass out” Susan chuckles before she makes her way out of the door and Marcella grins as she takes her seat putting the test results in Susan’s file.

The rest of the day went by normally, Jenny and Kitty seem to be busy during lunch so she spends lunch with Bobbie Sue and Bianca Blackwood getting to know the other two teachers better and they her. The conversation is fun though Bobbie Sue could not stop flirting with the nurse which does not go unnoticed to Bianca who decides to play along as well which gets some snickers from the other teachers.

“Are you ready slut?” coach Black says when he come to her office with a big grin on his face while he gives her breasts a fondle. Marcella nods with a small moan. “Good then we’ll be on our way and know that I have been saving up all week” the large man grins while pressing his crotch against her back “now let’s get going, whore! You’re mine for the entire weekend and I have BIG plans for you” and then pulls her up wrapping an arm around her waist.

The two of them walk to the parking lot where a few members of the football stand with a smirk on their faces while they watch their coach leave with the new nurse.

The drive takes a while and during that time coach has put Marcella’s hand on his crotch while he drives making the two of them hotter but it is all part of his plan to train this woman into becoming a good black cock addicted fuck slut, even better than that to become his black cock addicted fuck slut like her girlfriend is even if though they have not admitted that to themselves yet.

“Welcome to my home, bitch! This is where you will stay for the entire weekend” Black smirks while he opens the door and locks it behind her. They walk inside and tells Marcella to sit down while he does some things before the fun starts.

Coach Black turns his computer on and logs in on a website which in turn starts the webcams he has placed all over his place which has a special motion sensor in it. Then he types the title of the show “Training a white bitch to become a BBC addicted slut” with the subtext “sent me a message of you want to help and you’ll get her phone number as well”. He rubs his chin in glee when he starts to cameras and sees Marcella sitting on his couch just where he left her.

He grins and walks towards the living room while his crotch is right in front of her face and orders her “give me your phone number and you can unpack what is hidden in my pants, whore” while he throws pen and paper next to her. “Yes coach Black” she says while she grabs the pen and paper and writes her number on it. “Such a good girl now to unpack your present” the muscular black man says with a smirk on his face and watches her unzip his pant.

“Oh you like that huh? You like the sight and smell of my black cock! Now start licking the cock that will own your cunt!” he says gleefully and he lets out a moan of pleasure when she starts to lick the head of his shaft. Her tongue wiggles all over that dark head making it grow harder and bigger “mmm fuck why does it taste so good aaah even better than the other black cocks I had this week” she thinks while her lips wrap around it and starts to take it in deep in her mouth. “Oooh yes that’s it you white slut! Take my black dick inside that whorish mouth of yours! You know it was made for big black dicks!” coach groans when he grabs her head and pushes his huge fuck rod deeper inside her mouth and throat.

“Oh yes take it slut take all of my black dick aaah! I’m going to cum in all your holes! Shape them and stretch them so no white dick will ever be able to satisfy you EVER again!” he growls while his pants drop to the floor and starts to fuck her mouth hard an deep without mercy. He moans and grunts and he looks down to see her lips around the base of his cock yet he does not stop moving hips feeling her throat starting to give way to his pole. It begins to form and mold around it much to the delight of the powerful black man who smiles and moans in utter delight.

“Mmm if your husband could only see what a real man is doing to his wife” he laughs and moans while he could see in those heterochromatic eyes how much this redhead is enjoying his dick. “Mmm slurp it tastes so good mmm taste so good! His cock is so big and so huge it is stretching my mouth and throat!” Marcella thinks as her tastes buds are treated to this man’s pole “now this is a real dick aaah! Mmm no more limp dick like my husband’s pole!” Her eyes widen when he hilts deep inside her causing her eyes to shed tears when he hears him roar “going to cum aaah take all this seed aaah swallow a real man’s seed!” and a hot wave of black jizz gets released into her mouth.

“Mmm fuck yes swallow it all, whore!” coach Black says while he keeps hit fat black meat tower buried deep into the nurse’s mouth and throat until he feels nothing is coming out anymore and then pulls out with a few more shots landing on her face. “Tell me how it feels to have your face fucked by a real cock” Black orders while he looks down at the woman licking her lips. “Mmm it was the best thing ever, the flavor and size is like nothing I had before I came to Coxville! I feel like a real woman and my husband has never made me feel this way” she coos happily while scooping his seed from her face and licks her fingers clean.

“I bet your husband would be bitching and moaning if he saw us now” he tells he and points at the webcam before he orders her to strip down. “He only cares about his causes and only checks out things he can bitch about on the internet! He even lets me check his browser history to show me he is not checking out any porn! What a loser” Marcella tells the coach when she is completely naked and sees the smirk on his face.

“His loss is my gain” the muscular black man says pleased while he grabs her tits and puts his pole between them. “These tits are amazing, they perfectly fit around my cock!” he grins and watches her hands take the place of his. She starts to move her tits all over his black tower while her tongue licks eagerly again over his shaft much to his delight. “Mmm such a good slut! Lick my cock good! Swallow all that seed of it! I still have plenty to give to you, my bitch!” he grunts happily while he fucks her breasts and tongue at the same time.

“Ooh she is a perfect one for black dicks just like Jenny and Kitty! I’m going to enjoy this more than I thought I would” the black man thinks while his shaft is already leaking on her face and breasts. “Mmm I will put some new make up on that slutty face of yours mmm fuck! I’m cumming again!” the large man howls after minutes of fucking her tits he starts to cum on her face and breasts covering it with all that black seed. “Oooh yes you look so good with my cum on your face” he says happily while holding her face in front of his cum slit.

“Time to head to the bedroom” he growls as he picks her up on his shoulder and carries her to his bedroom and throws her on his bed. Coach Black smiles while he opens her legs wide and looks at her pink pussy “now that is a tasty pussy! Can’t believe I am going to fuck the hottest redhead in Coxville who is just as hot as my other slut” he thinks while he pulls her on his cock. “Oh my god it is so thick! I can’t believe that will go inside me even more!” Marcella moans happily when she feels the head go in her cunt.

“Even more?!” coach Black grins when he hears the woman gasp when he rams his big black cock all the way inside her and feels it stretch and wrap around it “you’re getting it all! Just feel it stretch your pussy around it! You love it because I can see it on your face! You were made to please black cocks and you know it!” he grunts and whispers almost hypnotically in her ear while his pole is buried in her womb as well. “I’m going to pound that hell out of you until all you can think of is black cocks and mine in particular!” Black growls and moans and his hips start to move furiously “aaargh what a sweet pussy!”

“It feels so good! Aaaah so big! Aaaah mmm fuck! I wish this was my first black cock aaah fuck it is so amazing aah so thick!” Marcella moans in utter bliss after minutes of furious pounding. “Such a good slut! Aaah wish I got to you first aaah but I can guarantee that I fuck this tight cunt more!” the coach moans a little louder while he fucks her like an animal. “Ooh fuck I’m going to cum! Please fill me with your seed aaah I love it so much! I love your big black dick!” Marcella roars in pleasure while she fondles her breasts

“You like my dick huh Marcella?” coach Black growls with a small smile since this reminds him on the day he fucked Jenny for the first time. He looks at the face of the woman filled with pleasure and knew that he had her while he kept feeding her cunt with black cock. “Ungh this pussy is mine now! You hear me?! I own this cunt now!” he shouts possessively “say it?! Aaaah say who owns your cunt, you bitch!”

“Aaaah fuck aaah yes fuck me please! Yeeeesss fuck me with your big black cock! Aaaah mmm oh god yes my pussy belongs to you Coach Black! Just fuck me more please aaah my cunt is yours aaah!” she moans and begs while orgasming on his pole. “That’s right, you can lay around what you want but this cunt is mine” he declares before whispering “and the rest belong to your girlfriends” He gets up and holds her by her thick ass and starts to move his hips again “should have fucked you from day one but from now on I will plow this cunt as much as possible when neither of us is busy”

Her eyes widen when he starts kissing her while thrusting deeper and harder while their tongues twist around one another. He stirs and rearranges her insides with his fourteen inch cock as thick as a can while the two of them moan in the kiss when he gets on his back. “Ride the black dick that owns you, slut” he smirks “show everyone that face of someone happy riding a real cock!” he orders and watches her riding while her double G breasts bounce up and down doing so which makes him even harder.

Her eyes widen when she feels him cumming inside her with another huge load swimming in her womb. “Oooh yes take all that seed in your womb, my sexy bitch! Feel all my cum fill you up! Milk my black dick!” Coach Black roars while he keeps her hips in place. “Oooh god I’m cumming again aaah fuck yessss” Marcella moans on top of him and she squirts all over his crotch much to the man’s delight.

“Mmm you’re such a good slut, I’m going to enjoy getting you even more addicted to black cock” coach Black grins while he pulls his dick out and grabs her ass. “Mmmm like I said before, this body was just made for black cocks so let’s see how your phat white ass handles it” he says and bends her over the bed, he spreads those ass cheeks and with one go thrust all fourteen inches inside that tight pucker “oooh it handles it perfectly” he grunts happily when he had heard her gasp before she starts to moan like the redheaded whore he is turning her into “oooh yes fuck my ass hard and deep!” she moans and he was only too happy to oblige.

Hours later and deep in the night Marcella lies there on the bed covered in seed of the black man sitting next to her. His black dick dripping the last remnants of his last orgasm when he gets up and walks to his computer when he opens his mailbox, he starts to smile when he sees the amount of messages he finds in there. “This going to be so much fun” he thinks while reading the messages and starts replying to several of them. When he sees the messages from school football team an idea comes to mind.

“Hehehe that is enough black cock for her I think for the entire weekend” he grins when he gets back to the bed. He looks at the redhead and his pole starts to harden again as he slips behind her. “What?” Marcella asks in surprise when she feels his huge dick slide into her stretched out cunt. “Oh you’re going to sleep with my cock buried inside you, my little cock sleeve” he chuckles before they snuggle and fall sleep.

They wake up in the morning with the coach feeling lighter while the nurse feeling heavier. “Think I came a few times inside you while we slept” coach Black chuckles and pulls his dick out laying there back relaxed. “Clean me up firs before we get some food, you have a busy day ahead of you” he grins while he watches her lick his black cock clean “thinking this lasted much longer than my first time with Jenny but then again she was married at the time with her ex-husband and hers is far away” he thinks with glee when his pole is all clean but his pole is hard and needs to cum again so he grabs her head and starts to fuck her mouth.

Two hours later and they sit at the table having some food when the doorbell rings and coach Black gets up. He opens the door when three black men stand there with a grin on their faces. “DonkyDick, Hung4bimbos and 18nTHICK?” he asks while referring to their online nickname and the three of them nod. “Come on in, the bimbo is in the kitchen on the right” he says while the three large black men walk inside and to the kitchen.

They grin when they see the unsuspecting woman sit there naked when Coach Black walks behind them. “Be a good white bitch and please these black brothers and their black dicks as they wish, you know your place in life is to please them” he orders her and she nods.

“Damn that body looks even hotter in real life” Hung4bimbos grins while he pulls his black dick out of his pants before removing all his clothes while his friend do the same. “Yeah, it has been a while since we teamed up like this but should be fun ooooh” 18nTHICK moans when he feels her lips on his dick while she jerks the other two off. “ooh yes not since KittyKat in Prospero Park” DonkeyDick moans happily while he thrusts his dick in her hand.

“Mmm yes that was a good time and judging by her mouth, we’re in for another good time because this redheaded bimbo sure can suck black dick” 18nTHICK moans before he starts fucking that hot mouth. The cameras film it for all to see and they could see how much Marcella is enjoying it now, her pussy still dripping from sucking Black’s dick earlier.

“Oooh yes suck it good aaah fuck she is so eager aaah fuck this white bitch is going to make me cum so fast aaah swallow it all” 18nTHICK moans when he thrusts his dick deep on her throat and spills his cock milk in her throat while DonkeyDick and Hung4bimbos shoot their load on her massive tits. 

“Damn she really loves sucking black dicks” DonkeyDick moans when Marcella starts sucking on his cock licking the cum from his pole first. Hung4bimbos gets between her legs while she sucks that fat black dick and spears his pole deep into her cunt “oh yesss this bitch’s cunt is perfect for black dicks aaah it feels so nice and tight!” 18nTHICK grins while he grabs her thick ass cheeks and spreads them apart before ramming his thick black dick deep into that backdoor “oooh fuck this white ass feels so good on my black dick! Aah we’re going to train this bitch good!”

“Mmm fuck so many black dicks” Marcella thinks while the threesome begin to fuck her holes roughly with their huge shafts. The sounds of hard fucking fills the kitchen while Marcella’s descend into black cock addiction takes her deeper when more and more black men join in to make sure every hole was filled with a black cock at all times.

“This is going very well” coach Black thinks while he watches thing going on and joins in at times there are only two black dicks left until deep into the evening before he lets her have dinner. When they go to bed, he slips his dick inn her asshole this time and the next day it all starts over again.

Meanwhile at the Summer residence Jenny and Kitty are finally having the talk about their relationship to Marcella. “I heard those rumors and to be honest I am not surprised seeing the way we are around her that people would think that” Kitty tells her mother who listens an nods. “I guess you have a point there and it is fair as well” Jenny says after thinking over it “we probably fell for her the moment we met her since we never kissed a woman like we did before that” 

Kitty giggles and nods when she thinks about it “yeah, usually when we do that it involves a black cock or two but with her it felt different, I think we have to be honest with ourselves now and admit that we are in love with her” Jenny thinks for a second and blushes before she speaks “yeah I guess so when I think about it even if she is married, I want her to be ours and I want her to divorce her husband as greedy as that sounds”

“Not at all, I have been thinking the same thing if I’m being honest and it is not like we still can’t have our fun because I think we have an open relationship and still be her girlfriends” Kitty says and Jenny agrees to this before she says “then I think we’re both in agreement and make it official?” The daughter giggles and nods when they hear a car stop in front of their house followed by a ring from the doorbell.

“Like promised though I would give her some water and food, I think we drained her” coach Black says while holding Marcella in his arms who he places on the couch. “I think we may have overdone it a little but she did seem to have enjoyed it” he tells Jenny and Kitty before he leaves the three of them alone.

Jenny rushes to the kitchen and hands a bottle of water to Marcella who drinks it eagerly finishing it without spilling a drop. “Thank you, you two are a sight for sore eyes after all those black cocks” Marcella she says when she sees those lovely and friendly faces. Kitty giggles and kisses Marcella on the lips. She could taste the cum on the redhead’s lips and Jenny could as well after she kisses the nurse after that.

“There is something we would like to asks since we have been discussing it while you were…trained” Jenny says while snuggling against Marcella and her daughter does the same. “There have been rumors going around the school about our relationship though I think we all are guilty of that” Kitty chuckles and winks when Marcella’s mind recovers fully who chuckles. “I have a feeling where this is going and I’m going to say that I feel the same about you to” she scratches her head before continuing “I have felt more for you two than I have ever felt about my husband. In the short time I have been here and especially with you two and I am sure it will be an open relationship seeing how we are so I will say this before it drags on too long because I need food bad”

This got some blushes and giggles from the two hot blondes before the redhead says “I love you two and wonder if you two would like to become officially my girlfriends?” Jenny smiles and kisses “I love you to and I would love that” she responds. Kitty giggles and kisses after her mother “I feel the same, I love you as well and I would love being your girlfriend” but before they could celebrate, Marcella’s belly growls which makes them all laugh.

“Dinner first, celebration second” Jenny grins as the three of them head towards the kitchen.

To be continued


End file.
